As circuits keep on getting faster and denser, the thermal management becomes more and more challenging. Heatsink materials such as aluminum do not remove heat fast enough due to the lower thermal conductance of aluminum while materials with fast conductivity such as diamond, or diamond coated materials are prohibitively expensive and/or difficult to manufacture at high volumes with low costs. Although more expensive than aluminum, copper heatsinks have a relatively larger thermal conductance than aluminum. However, copper has a higher density than aluminum. Therefore, copper based heatsink are not suitable in many applications.